The disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In an image forming apparatus typified by a digital multifunctional peripheral or the like, an image of a document is read by an image reading unit, and then an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photoconductor provided in an image forming unit based on the read image. Then, a developing agent, such as charged toner, is supplied onto the formed electrostatic latent image to form a visible image, the visible image is transferred and fixed to paper, and then the paper is discharged to the outside of the apparatus. Paper to which a visible image is to be transferred is fed at all times into the image forming apparatus from a paper feed cassette provided in the image forming apparatus.
Herein, a technique of reducing occurrence of folding when conveying paper in the image forming apparatus is known heretofore.
According to a typical fixing device, from the viewpoint of prevention of occurrence of wrinkles and folding when fixing an envelope and fixing stability to the envelope, a recording material is passed between nips formed by pressing a pressurizing member against a fixing member to fix the same by heating and pressurizing. The fixing device allows passage and fixation of an envelope and is configured so that the pressurization power of the pressurizing member to the fixing member can be varied, and the pressurization power during the passage of the envelope is set to 45 to 60% of the pressurization power during the passage of plain paper and the fixing temperature during the passage of the envelope is higher than the fixing temperature during the passage of plain paper.
From the viewpoint of suppressing occurrence of folded edge, paper jamming, and the like at a turning point of a conveying path and a reversing path, a typical image forming apparatus has a fixing means which performs fixing processing to each paper P to which a toner image is transferred, a conveying path R1 through which each paper from the fixing means passes, a pair of reversing rollers which switch back the paper P from the conveying path R1, a reversing path R2 which shares a section from the pair of reversing rollers to a second turning point P2 on the conveying path R1 with the conveying path R1 and through which the switched back paper P passes, and an angle controlling means which lets the following paper P which is to be switched back by the pair of reversing rollers enter at an angle less than 90° at the second turning point P2.